Nad życie
by Inez03
Summary: Historia Aleca i Magnusa po skończeniu ,,Miasta Zagubionych Dusz" :)
1. Chapter 1

Leżałem na łóżku i wpatrywałem się w sufit. No cóż to był błąd. Przypominał mi Magnusa. Przewróciłem się na bok ale wszystko przypominało mi czarownika. Jęknąłem i sturlałem się z łóżka boleśnie uderzając o podłogę. Ale było mi tego mało. Uniosłem dłoń i kilka razy uderzyłem nią kant mojego łóżka. Bolało ale o to mi chodziło. Miałem nadzieje że chociaż to pomoże mi choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wysokim czarowniku Brooklynu. Żyłem już 2 miesiące mało co jedząc, prawie w ogóle nie śpiąc i coraz głębiej popadając w depresję. Z racji tego że Jace rozwalił mi telefon nie miałem możliwości dalszego wydzwaniania do swojego chłopaka. Poprawka-byłego chłopaka. Trzasnąłem tym razem ręką o szafę. Powtarzałem tą czynność aż zaczęła ściekać po mnie krew. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Miałem dość. Ubrałem się pospiesznie i wypadłem na dwór. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu poczułem jak do moich płuc dopływa świeże powietrze. Szedłem przed siebie nie oglądając się i bez wahania przechodząc przez jezdnię. Jeśli nie demon mnie zabije to może łaskawie przejedzie mnie samochód. Oczywiście pomyślałem o swojej rodzinie, ale wiedziałem że po mojej śmierci w końcu wszystko by się ułożyło. Poza tym moja miłość do rodziny była naprawdę niewielka w porównaniu z tym co czułem do Magnusa. Byłem akurat na środku ulicy gdy zauważyłem pędzące prosto na mnie, czarne auto. Żołądek podszedł mi do góry. Stałem jak wmurowany i zaciskałem powieki.

-_Magnus, Kocham cię.-_ wyszeptałem.

Momentalnie poczułem ból nie do opisania. A potem była już tylko ciemność.

POV Magnus

Już 2 miesiące. Dwa miesiące żyłem na skraju. Butelki po alkoholu walały się po całym lofcie. Dość. Powoli nie wytrzymywałem. Tylko jedna osoba mogła mi pomóc. Ubrałem się za pomocą magii i ogarnąłem szybko włosy. Wyszedłem z domu. Nie musiałem ostrzegać Catariny że przyjdę, ona pewnie już się tego spodziewa jeśli wie o moim rozstaniu z Alexandrem.

Byłem niedaleko przejścia dla pieszych. Ktoś przechodził przez ulicę, a wprost na niego jechał czarny samochód. Z tej odległości mogłem powiedzieć że osoba która stoi po środku ulicy jest chłopakiem. I co dziwne w ogóle się nie ruszał. Stał w miejscu z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Gdy podszedłem bliżej i zobaczyłem ostatnie mrugnięcie niebieskich oczu serce mi zamarło.

- ALEC, NIE!- wrzeszczałem ale było już za późno. Kierowca nie zdążył zahamować. Pobiegłem sprintem do mojego Anioła. Uklęknąłem obok niego i sprawdziłem puls. Był ledwo wyczuwalny ale jednak. Nie obchodziło mnie że ktoś patrzy. Nałożyłem na mnie i na Aleca czar dzięki któremu nikt nie mógł nas zobaczyć a następnie stworzyłem bramę i przeniosłem nas do mojego domu. Jedno pstryknięcie palcami a już loft lśnił czystością. Położyłem Łowcę na kanapie i zacząłem go leczyć. Wiedziałem, że dam radę. O wiele gorzej by było gdyby chłopaka zaatakował demon.

Kiedy już skończyłem uzdrawianie, wyczułem miarowy puls i upewniłem się że Alec tylko śpi położyłem się delikatnie obok niego. Jak dobrze znowu go mieć przy sobie. Kochałem tego chłopaka. Tego byłem pewien.

Wieczorem obudziłem się z zregenerowanymi siłami. Łowca jeszcze spał. Ruszyłem pod prysznic. Po 20 minutach wróciłem do pokoju. Usiadłem na łóżku i wtedy zauważyłem parę niebieskich oczu wpatrującą się we mnie z szokiem i ogromnym zdziwieniem.

- M-magnus?- wyjąkał.

-Tak?

-Co.. co się tak właściwie stało? Czemu ja.. tu jestem? To sen?- wypytywał rozglądając się dookoła

- Uratowałem cię. Po tym jak miałeś wypadek- wyjaśniłem. I poczułem jak wzbiera się we mnie gniew. O ja już mu pokażę. - Albo raczej jak celowo dałeś się przejechać!- krzyknąłem

-Co? Ja nie..-zaczął ale odwrócił wzrok od mojej twarzy i zaczerwienił się.

-Doskonale wiem że kłamiesz! Jak mogłeś to zrobić rodzinie? Jak mogłeś to zrobić mnie?! Alec czy ty w ogóle myślałeś jak ja bym się czuł gdyby coś ci się stało?! -potrząsałem jego ramieniem.

-Magnusie przestań! A jak myślisz jak ja się czułem jak ze mną zerwałeś?! Po prostu chciałem to zakończyć! Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć, zrozum!-krzyczał.

Zrobiłem wielkie oczy. Alec.. nie mógł beze mnie żyć? Na Lilith więc to przeze mnie..Gdyby coś mu się stało byłaby to moja wina...

- Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego musisz być taki głupi?! Dlaczego nie możesz dostrzec tego że cię Kocham! Kocham cię nad życie! Dlaczego chcesz umrzeć skoro wiesz jakie będą tego skutki?! Dlaczego chciałeś mi sprawić tyle bólu?! A w zasadzie to bolesną śmierć!- wrzeszczałem na niego.

Alec miał przerażoną minę i chwycił mnie mocno na ramiona.

-Powtórz- wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Ale co?

-Ostatnie zdanie.

Wtedy do mnie dotarło. Chyba nie powinienem tego mówić ale z drugiej strony może wreszcie to do niego dotrze.

-Gdybyś umarł popełniłbym samobójstwo. -powiedziałem twardo i zdecydowanie.

-Magnus, czy ty masz coś z psychiką?! Jesteś idiotą! Nawet o takim czymś nie myśl!- myślałem że uszy mi pękną. Nie podejrzewałem że Łowca ma taki głośny głos.

- A co ty sobie myślałeś?! Że normalnie bym żył?! Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Wszystkim.-ostatnie słowa wypowiedziałem szeptem.

- A ty nie potrafisz ruszyć głową?! Nie wiesz tego że jeśli jesteś daleko dla mnie życie nie ma sensu? To ty jesteś moim życiem.- przy ostatnim zdaniu Alec także zniżył głos do szeptu.

A ja się takiego wyznania nie spodziewałem. Ani teraz, ani za milion lat.


	2. Mogę powtarzać ci to setki razy

Stałem jak wmurowany i po prostu patrzyłem na Aleca.

-Ty..mówisz poważnie? -zapytałem ogłupiały.

-Oczywiście że tak! Nie wiedziałeś?

Przecząco pokręciłem głową. Musiała minąć chwila zanim otrząsnąłem się z szoku. Podszedłem do Aleca i chwyciłem jego twarz w dłonie. Spojrzałem w jego niebieskie oczy. Były piękne. Przesunąłem ręce w dół i przyciągnąłem go do siebie za szlufki spodni. Pocałowałem go, na początku delikatnie ale potem coś we mnie pękło- tyle czasu nawet nie mogłem go dotknąć a teraz mam być delikatny? Naparłem na jego wargi i wsunąłem dłonie pod koszulkę. Z ust Aleca wydobyło się ciche sapnięcie kiedy wylądowaliśmy na kanapie.

-Magnus..-wyszeptał. Tak bardzo brakowało mi dźwięku jego głosu.

Podnieśliśmy się do pozycji siedzącej tuląc się do siebie.

-Alexandrze, czy wszystko już w porządku?-zapytałem z wahaniem

-Tak. Tylko od teraz szczerość. Żadnych tajemnic.-popatrzył mi w oczy.

-Jasne kotku- mrugnąłem do niego.

-Kocham cię Magnus.

-Ja ciebie też Alexandrze. A przy okazji może dla odmiany zrobimy coś tak jak przyziemni?- do głowy przyszedł mi fajny pomysł.

- No ok... ale co?

-Może pójdziemy do kina?- zaproponowałem.

-Jasne- twarz Aleca rozświetlił uśmiech.

Godzinę później siedzieliśmy już w sali kinowej. Zgasły światła a ja chwyciłem Aleca za rękę. Wybraliśmy komedie romantyczną, coś lekkiego i przyjemnego. W połowie filmu Alec położył mi delikatnie głowę na ramieniu a ja westchnąłem i pocałowałem go w czubek głowy.

-Pedały.- usłyszeliśmy głośny szept. Obróciłem się do źródła głosu, którym okazał się chłopak siedzący obok mnie. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem.

-Przeszkadza ci coś?- zapytałem pozornie uprzejmym tonem.

-Tak. Że obok mnie siedzą dwa pedały. Mówiłem już- odpowiedział z drwiną.

-Odczep się od nas co? Leć do swojej dziewczyny. A nie czekaj-ty nie masz dziewczyny, bo która by cię zechciała- niespodziewanie przemówił Alec.

Chłopak i jego kumple do końca filmu rzucali obelgami w naszym kierunku. Ja byłem przyzwyczajony do wyzwisk ale wiedziałem że Alec strasznie to przeżywa. Kiedy doszliśmy do domu Łowca usiadł na kanapie i zakrył dłońmi oczy.

-Czy tak będzie już zawsze? Czy to się kiedyś zmieni?- zapytał z rozpaczą.

-Alexandrze, nie przejmuj się nimi. Po prostu to ignoruj.

-Łatwo ci mówić. Czy już zawsze kiedy gdzieś wyjdziemy będę słyszał słowo ,,pedał" ?! Magnus ja już nie mam do tego siły...

-Alec przestań! Kocham cię, jeśli ty też mnie kochasz proszę zrób coś dla mnie. Przestań się tym przejmować. Zawsze znajdą się ludzie którzy będą cię obrażać a ty nie możesz ciągle załamywać się z tego powodu!.

-Wiesz ,masz rację. Tyle że nie rozumiem dlaczego ludziom przeszkadza to że jestem gejem. Czy ja im coś zrobiłem?!

-Alexandrze uspokój się. Zignoruj to. Czy to jest takie ważne?

Niebieskooki wziął głęboki wdech.

-Nie nie jest. A i Magnus?

-Tak?-zapytałem zaintrygowany

-Kocham cię.

Zaśmiałem się cichutko.

-Ja też cię Kocham. I mogę ci to powtarzać w nieskończoność.

Na twarzy Aleca ponownie tego dnia zagościł uśmiech.


	3. Zrobiłbym wszystko

Coś musnęło moje czoło. Otwarłem oczy i zastanawiałem się czy to nadal jakiś realistyczny sen czy już się obudziłem, ale w końcu stwierdziłem że to rzeczywistość. Nade mną pochylał się Magnus.

-Mags?

-Tak?

- Kocham Cię. Wiesz o tym prawda?- Nagle ogarnęło mnie jakieś dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby coś się miało złego stać.

-Ja też cię Kocham, Alexandrze- odpowiedział po czym przyciągnął mnie lekko do siebie aby złożyć na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Ale nadal miałem dziwne przeczucie.

-Magnusie.. chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.. tylko proszę nie denerwuj się...

Na te słowa czarownik nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy ale napiął wszystkie mięśnie.

- Nie musisz się od razu stresować, nie ma czym - zapewniłem go.- Po prostu chodzi o to...

Nie zdążyłem dokończyć bo w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon. Kto się dobija o 10 rano?

Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. No, no to dopiero zaskoczenie..

-Isabelle, co się stało? - zapytałem natychmiast.

-Musisz jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Instytucie. Wszyscy tu przygotowują się do bitwy. Konklawe jest na miejscu. Pośpiesz się. Sebastian nadchodzi.- ogłosiła zdenerwowanym głosem.

-Co?! Zaraz będę Izzy- rozłączyłem się i wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Pobiegłem w stronę szafki z ubraniami i wciągnąłem na siebie strój Nocnego Łowcy.

Magnus który słyszał moją rozmowę z siostrą bez słowa także zaczął się ubierać. Po chwili stał obok mnie w czarnym stroju, bez odrobiny brokatu, z mocnym, czarnym makijażem.

-Magnus..- spojrzałem mu w oczy.- Ty chyba nie sądzisz że ze mną pójdziesz.

Czarownik zrobił urażoną minę.

-Oczywiście że też idę.

-Oczywiście że nie idziesz. To niebezpieczne, przecież to może być jedna z największych wojen Nefilim!

- A ty sądzisz że puszczę cię samego?

Musiałem coś wymyślić. On nie mógł iść. Nie mógł. Podszedłem do niego i pogłaskałem go po policzku.

-Kocham Cię. Pamiętaj że nawet jeśli będę umierał to i tak będę cię kochał. Niezależnie od wszystkiego. -wyszeptałem po czym ruszyłem biegiem do wyjścia. Zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi i popędziłem w stronę Instytutu. Gdy wszedłem do środka czekała na mnie Isabelle.

-Alec, szybko cała reszta już przeszła przez bramę. - powiedziała po czym szybkim krokiem sama przez nią przeszła, a ja za nią.

Znaleźliśmy się w Idrisie. Podeszliśmy do tłumu Nocnych Łowców w strojach bojowych. Na obrzeżach dostrzegłem Clary i Jace'a.

-Izzy a wyjaśnisz mi chociaż skąd wiecie gdzie i kiedy rozpocznie się..- urwałem bo nagle wszędzie zaroiło się od demonów, a ja nawet nie widziałem skąd nadchodzą. No nie. Sebastian wezwał same najgorsze.

-Myślę że czas na wyjaśnienia będzie później- rzekła Iz i skoczyła w wir walki.

Po chwili wahania wziąłem z niej przykład. Seraficki nóż przeciął po raz któryś powietrze i zanurzył się w ciele demona. Już miałem atakować następnego gdy ten znikł. Rozejrzałem się zdezorientowany a przed oczami mignęły mi niebieskie iskry. Wyprostowałem się jak struna i powoli obróciłem o 180 stopni.

-Magnus?! Miałeś zostać!- byłem przerażony. Nie miało go tutaj być. To niebezpieczne. I postanowiłem że zrobię wszystko aby tylko wrócił do domu.

- Alec, jeśli ty ryzykujesz życie to ja też, zrozum.- popatrzył na mnie.

No trudno. Musiałem posunąć się do okropnego, ale miałem nadzieję że skutecznego argumentu.

-Magnusie nie chcę cię tu. W ogóle cię nie chcę. Życzę sobie abyś zniknął z mojego życia. Raz na zawsze. Znudziłeś mi się. Po prostu odejdź, mam kogoś innego.- mówiłem i z bólem serca obserwowałem jak w jego kocich oczach wezbrały się łzy.

-Ty..ty nie mówisz poważnie..-wyszeptał z niedowierzeniem.

-Ależ mówię.- nie wiedziałem dlaczego mój głos brzmi tak pewnie, ale byłem za to wdzięczny.

Przed nosem skoczyła mi Isabelle która na czas mojej krótkiej rozmowy z czarownikiem zabijała demony wokół nas. Zabiła ostatniego który był w odległości 20 metrów i zamarła.

-Magnus nie słuchaj go!- nagle wrzasnęła. Podbiegła do mnie i wycelowała oskarżycielsko palec.

-Dobrze wiem co kombinujesz. Nie rób tego. Mnie nie oszukasz. I nie pozwolę żebyś oszukał Magnusa, wiem jak będziecie po tym cierpieć. Oboje. -zwróciła się do czarownika- Magnusie, nie słuchaj go. Nie bierz tego do siebie. Alec ci wszystko wyjaśni, prawda braciszku?- spojrzała na mnie z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

Cholera, przejrzała mnie.

-Ja idę dalej walczyć, jeżeli jeszcze coś zostało, bo jak widzicie demonów prawie nie ma. Albo sebastian nie żyje, albo musiał się wycofać. Nie jesteście już potrzebni, idźcie do domu.- powiedziała do nas i odeszła.

Przełknąłem ślinę i spojrzałem na czarownika, który wciąż tamował łzy. Na Anioła, jaki ja jestem głupi!

-Magnus..ja.. przepraszam.-wyszeptałem

-Nie masz za co. Jeżeli takie jest twoje życzenie odejdę. Żegnaj... - rzekł.

-Nie! Proszę wysłuchaj mnie! Nie mówiłem tego poważnie! Jak mógłbym kiedykolwiek być tobą znudzony? Jak mógłbym cię nie chcieć?!

-To dlaczego tak powiedziałeś? Wyraźnie oświadczyłeś że chcesz abym zniknął z twojego życia- Magnus starł łzę która spłynęła mu po policzku. Podszedłem do niego i chwyciłem go za rękę.

-Magnusie, w tamtej chwili zrobiłbym wszystko żebyś tylko odszedł. Bardziej zależało mi na twoim bezpieczeństwie. Nie mogę pozwolić na to aby cokolwiek ci się stało. Nie mogę. Kocham cię. Nad życie.

-Alexandrze, nie możesz tak postępować. Nie pozwolę ci ryzykować życia beze mnie. Ty i ja to jedno*.

Przyciągnąłem Magnusa do siebie i pocałowałem. Od rana nie minęło znowu tak dużo czasu a ja już się za nim stęskniłem.

* Słowa ,,Ty i ja to jedno" zostały zapożyczone z opowiadania autorstwa Intoxic. ( która nawiasem mówiąc ostatnio nie dodaje polskich opowiadań -_-) :D


	4. Kocham Cię Magnusie Bane

Kiedy doszliśmy na Brooklyn słońce znikało już za horyzontem. Sebastian uciekł, żaden demon nie przetrwał. Usiadłem na kanapie i czekałem na mojego czarownika, który poszedł się przebrać w inne ciuchy. Ja zrobiłem to już wcześniej, trudno wytrzymać tyle czasu w stroju Nocnego Łowcy. Nagle coś wpadło mi do głowy.

-Chodź Alec- Magnus wrócił i pociągnął mnie za rękę. Skierowaliśmy się do sypialni. Obydwaj usiedliśmy na łóżku.

-Magnusie... pamiętasz jak rano chciałem cię o coś zapytać?

Czarownik przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

- Chciałem się tego dowiedzieć już dawno, ale ty nigdy nie chciałeś tego wyjawić. Dlaczego?

- Ale o czym ty mówisz?- zapytał Magnus, chociaż byłem pewien że doskonale wiedział.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zadałem to pytanie.

-Magnusie, kim jest twój ojciec?

Magnus POV

Wiedziałem że kiedyś będę musiał mu o tym powiedzieć. Ale wiedziałem również co się z tym wiąże- jeżeli mu powiem on odejdzie. Nie będzie chciał więcej mnie widzieć. Nie syna Tego demona.

Postanowiłem że powiem mu prawdę. Ma prawo wiedzieć. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki.

-Lucyfer- wyszeptałem i czekałem na krzyk, trzaskanie drzwiami, odejście Aleca.

Zapadła cisza. Otwarłem oczy i spojrzałem na Łowce, który, ku mojemu zdziwieniu wciąż tam siedział.

-Magnusie.. Ty chyba nie myślałeś że to w jakiś sposób wpłynie na nasz związek, prawda?

-Byłem pewien że będziesz mną obrzydzony i uciekniesz.- wyznałem.

-Nigdy! Jak mogłeś w ogóle tak pomyśleć. Dla mnie nie ma znaczenia czy jesteś fearie, potomkiem Anioła, czy synem samego Lucyfera. Kocham Cię Magnusie Bane. I nic nigdy tego nie zmieni. - powiedział Alec patrząc prosto w moje oczy.

Zgubiłem się w tych niebieskich pięknościach.

-Ja też cię kocham Alexandrze- szepnąłem i wpiłem się w jego usta. Przesunąłem językiem po jego wardze błagając o wejście. Alec rozchylił wargi, a nasze języki rozpoczęły bitwę o dominację. Ściągnąłem z niego koszulkę i przyciągnąłem go mocniej do siebie. Tej nocy mieliśmy wiele do nadrobienia.

_Dziś bardzo krótki rozdział ale następny powinien być dłuższy :)_


	5. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo

Chwyciłem w dłonie kubek kawy a następnie skierowałem się w stronę Magnusa. Usiadłem obok niego na kanapie.

-Jakie plany na dzisiaj?- zapytał czarownik

-Czy ja wiem.. Może ty coś zaproponuj?

-Groszku, gdybym ja miał decydować to siedzielibyśmy całe dnie w domu i prawdopodobnie nie wypuszczałbym cię przez ten czas z objęć.- Magnus splótł swoje palce z moimi i przymknął powieki.

- Wiesz, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł?

Bane od razu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem, wyraźnie malującym się na jego twarzy.

-Mówisz poważnie?- zapytał

- Ja zawsze mówię poważnie Mags.

Odłożyłem kawę na stolik bo wiedziałem co mój chłopak zaraz zrobi. I nie pomyliłem się. Pociągnął mnie w stronę sypialni. Oczywiście nie dlatego że miał jakiś konkretny plan, dobrze wiedziałem że on nie jest taki. I w tej kwestii również się nie myliłem. Usiedliśmy na łóżku, a ja zatraciłem się w jego złotych oczach.

-Co powiesz na to żebyśmy pograli w Pytania?- zaproponowałem

Była to gra w którą dawniej często grałem z Izzy, opowiadałem o tym kiedyś Magnusowi, który wciąż się śmiał gdy powtórzyłem mu niektóre pytania mojej siostry.

-Powiem że jest to dobry pomysł- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Usiedliśmy po turecku naprzeciwko siebie.

-Ja zaczynam bo jestem młodszy.- zapowiedziałem

Czarownik przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się cicho.

- Kim był Will?

Magnus momentalnie spoważniał.

- Tak jak ty, był Nocnym Łowcą. Miał ciemne, niebieskie oczy i czarne włosy. Odtrącał wszystkich. Nieco przypominał Jace'a. A jeśli chodzi o to co mnie z nim łączyło to odpowiedź brzmi-nic. Raz go pocałowałem ale chodziło mi tylko o to żeby Camille to zobaczyła. On nic dla mnie nie znaczył. Naprawdę.

Zastanowiłem się chwilę. Wierzyłem że mój chłopak mówi mi prawdę.

-Teraz moja kolej. Kochasz mnie?- zapytał kociooki.

- Co to za pytanie. Oczywiście że tak.-odparłem.

- Dlaczego?

-Co dlaczego?

-Dlaczego mnie kochasz?

Zdziwiłem się.

- Nie wiem. Tego się nie wybiera. Po prostu cię kocham. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jesteś wyrozumiały, czuły, zabawny ,przystojny, inteligentny, spostrzegawczy. Ale dobrze wiem że kochałbym cię również bez tych cech. Kocham Cię Magnusie Bane.- chyba po raz pierwszy tyle razy w jednej, krótkiej przemowie wyznałem mu miłość.

-Ja też Cię kocham Alexandrze. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Uśmiechnąłem się i chwyciłem jego dłoń.

-Ta zabawa w pytania szybko się skończyła...- zacząłem.

- Mam inny pomysł na to jak spędzić czas- rzekł Magnus.

-Jaki?- uniosłem brwi.

Czarownik przysunął się do mnie bliżej i pocałował mnie, z mocą która mogłaby spalić świat.

Przepraszam Was ale na razie robię sobie odpoczynek od pisania od tej historii ponieważ chcę wymyślić coś nowego, świeżego, a pomysłów chwilowo brak. :D


	6. On nie żyje

Siedziałem na wzgórzu i rozpamiętywałem wszystko co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej doby. Tyle się zmieniło_. Byłem w klubie z Magnusem. Upiłem się. Potem podszedł do mnie jakiś chłopak i zagadał mnie. Ani się obejrzałem, całowaliśmy się. Ale ja naprawdę pamiętałem tylko przebłyski tego, nie byłem trzeźwy! Akurat w tej chwili przyszedł Magnus. Wykrzyczał mi w twarz że nie chce mieć ze mną nic więcej wspólnego, że koniec z nami i żałuje że dał mi szansę. Stwierdził że nigdy go nie kochałem i że zdradzam go przy każdej okazji. Ale to nie prawda! To wina alkoholu.. niestety on nawet nie dał mi dojść do słowa. Wybiegł z klubu. Przeciskałem się przez tłum za nim. Kiedy wyszedłem na chłodne powietrze w głowie mi nieco pojaśniało. Magnusa już tam nie było ale udało mi się dotrzeć do Instytutu. _

Próbowałem do niego dzwonić ale nie odbierał. Nawet poszedłem do jego mieszkania, lecz ni e otworzył drzwi. Jak miałem mu powiedzieć że to nie moja wina? On nie miał pojęcia że tyle wypiłem.. widział tylko jednego drinka.. potem tańczył a ja co chwila zamawiałem nowe.

Próbowałem coś wymyślić ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Minęło parę dni a ja siedziałem codziennie na wzgórzu i dzwoniłem do niego- na próżno.

Tak, ja już widziałem że coś jest nie tak z moim parabatai i Magnusem. Alec pogrążał się w rozpaczy. A ja nie miałem zamiaru dopuścić do takiej sytuacji do jakiej doszło kilka miesięcy temu. Wyszedłem z Instytutu i ruszyłem w stronę Brooklynu. Wszedłem na klatkę schodową i zadzwoniłem do drzwi czarownika.

-Magnus, otwórz do cholery! Tu Jace Lightwood z Instytutu nowojorskiego.

-Nie mam ochoty składać waszych kolejnych, durnych przyjaciół!- dobiegł mnie głos zza drzwi_._

_-_Chodzi o Aleca!- słowo klucz. Magnus wpuścił mnie do swojego mieszkania. Panował tam ogromny bałagan. Zupełnie tak jak wtedy gdy zostawił mojego parabatai. On sam też nie wyglądał kwitnąco.

- Co z nim?- zapytał.

-Alec..

-To już wiem, co dalej?- ponaglił mnie ręką.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Wiedziałem że postępuję nie fair ale skoro to był jedyny sposób.. Wyobraziłem sobie jakbym się zachował gdyby tak naprawdę się stało. Już wiedziałem co mam robić.

-Alec nie żyje! Zabił się sam rozumiesz?! Przez ciebie mój parabatai sam w siebie wbił sztylet!- wykrzyczałem mu w twarz.

Z satysfakcją patrzyłem jak kolana się pod nim uginają a na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz rozpaczy, bólu, straty, gniewu.

-NIE! To nie może być prawda! NIE! - krzyczał i demolował cały loft. Biegał po nim i zrzucał wszystko z półek, wywrócił stół i krzesła, roztrzaskał wazę, wazonem rzucił w ekran telewizora, który natychmiast pękł. Teraz już wiedziałem jak wygląda człowiek który wpada w furię.

Magnus upadł na kolana pośród rozbitego szkła i dławiąc się łzami wyszeptał:

-Muszę go zobaczyć... - głos mu się łamał.

-Już po pogrzebie. Odbył się dziś rano. On nie żyje. A to wszystko twoja wina. Zwierzył mi się zaraz po waszej wizycie w klubie co się stało. Alec był pod wpływem alkoholu. Dlatego tak postąpił.

-C-co?

- Nie widziałeś kiedy on pił jeden drink za drugim, nie wiedział już później co robi. Upił się a ty tego nie zauważyłeś. A potem odszedłeś i nie dałeś mu szansy tego wyjaśnić. A teraz już na to za późno.- ostatnie zdanie niemal wysyczałem.

- CO?! Na Lilith, to moja wina! Jak...-przerwał krztusząc się łzami i zwijając na podłodze od jakiejś nie widzialnej rany, którą zapewne miał w sercu.

Postanowiłem że poczekam jeszcze chwilę zanim powiem mu prawdę. Niech to go czegoś nauczy.

Magnus spazmatycznie łapał powietrze. Leżał na rozbitym szkle, ręce miał przez to poranione. Spływała po nich krew.

-Nie...- żałośnie szeptał, przykładając dłonie do serca.

Stwierdziłem że mogę mu już powiedzieć prawdę, przecież nie chciałem żeby coś sobie zrobił, mój parabatai by tego nie zniósł.

-Dobra, słuchaj. Alec żyje. Wymyśliłem to ponieważ widziałem jak bardzo ciebie kocha i jak staje się nieszczęśliwy, pogrąża się w rozpaczy tak jak kiedyś. Widzę że tobie nadal na nim zależy. Chciałem żebyś poczuł jak to jest utracić go na zawsze. I to z twojej winy, a zakładam że niewielu mu już brakuje do popełnienia takiego czynu. Jak zwykle siedzi teraz pewnie na waszym wzgórzu. Leć do niego. - powiedziałem i obserwowałem jak twarz czarownika zmienia się.

-Wymyśliłeś to?! Jak mogłeś! Nie wiesz ile on dla mnie znaczy?! Nie wiesz.. na lilith On żyje! Jak mogłeś takie coś zrobić! To były najgorsze chwile w moim życiu!- krzyczał.

-Dobra, dobra wiem że ci na nim zależy. Wiem że go kochasz. A teraz biegnij go przepraszać_ . On żyje. _

-Innym razem dostaniesz ode mnie w twarz Neflim!

Magnus błyskawicznie ubrał się za pomocą magii w zwykłe czarne ciuchy i wypadł z loftu. Patrzyłem przez okno jak biegiem kieruje się w stronę wzgórza.


End file.
